Team Kunoichi
by Mymy2014
Summary: They tried to heal their nonexistent hearts. SasukeXOC GaaraXOC SaiXOC KakashiXOC...Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Team Kunoichi Chapter 1: Prologue

They were the leftovers. The misfits. When the teams had been chosen they were held back for their differences. No team was allowed to interact with them. The jinchūriki of the team had graduated the academy at 8, and did her best to creep people out, while the other had never even been to school. She was instead trained alone by her older brother, Copy Ninja Kakashi. Perhaps the strangest one was the mute, she could not speak with words but, at least to her teammates, she never seemed to have too. Her facial expressions and sign language usually got the job done. Both of her teammates and sensei knew sign language. Their sensei was even worse, bright she may be, her past often restricted her future while her self-esteem seemed nonexistent. Together they made Team Kunoichi, the jinchūriki, the mute, the Hidden Hatake, and the lone wolf.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving

Team Kunoichi Chapter 2: Arriving

Team Kunoichi hadn't been to Konoha in 2 years. They had been on a liaison mission between the leaf and the mist and had not been allowed to return home until an agreement had been reached. Now they were walking down the main road into Konoha. Akira had her hands stuffed in her pockets and was looking up at the sky, her facial expression hidden by her mask, Hotaru was walking along while twirling a kunai on her pointer finger, and Kiyoko had a small serene smile on her face as she walked behind them both, their sensei was walking ahead of them, casting occasional glances over her shoulder to her pupils.

Akira eventually sighed. "What's wrong sensei? Those anxious looks are creepin me out."

Kasumi just shook her head. "Just excited about going home is all." Akira gave her a skeptical look but decided to drop it.

Hotaru grinned and her sharp canines flashed "Well I'm excited to see how little Ino is. Wonder if she's still hung up on that Sasuke guy?"

Akira's eyes twinkled "Speaking of which, I heard Sakura was on a team with him. That should be fun."

They both chuckled at their childhood rivals antics. Kiyoko walked up beside them. _I wonder if Hinata is still crushing on Naruto, _she signed.

"Probably," Akira answered. _They would be cute together, _Kiyoko replied. All three nodded and there was silence again. The Konohagakure gate soon came into view and the girls quickened their pace. No matter how nonchalant about it they were, they couldn't hide their joy at being home.

When the guards spotted them they waved "Been awhile hasn't it Kasumi." Kasumi smiled. "You have no idea." She then turned around to face her students. "Feel free to explore the village. I need to report to the Hokage. Meet me at the house later." The girls nodded and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Akira looked at her teammates. "Well then, shall we?" She gestured dramatically towards the main road. Hotaru smirked. "We shall." Hotaru and Akira linked arms with her in the middle and they walked forward.

Konoha hadn't changed much at all, at least not to them. It still had the mountain, still had a hokage, and still had the annoying fangirls. Hotaru broke away suddenly when she saw a certain head of blonde hair.

"Hey, isn't that Naruto and Sakura with Sasuke?" she pointed them out where they were standing with other persons they didn't know. They crept forward some more.

Akira's eyes narrowed "Yea I think it is. Let's go see what their up to shall we." As they walked closer, they identified the other shinobi from the sand. There were three of them altogether. A snatch of conversation drifted their way. "..your name?"

Sasuke answered the red head who had asked the question. "Sasuke Uchiha and yours?" "Sabaku no Gaara." Then he and his teammates turned and saw us right behind them. The blonde one was startled and shrieked.

Hotaru smirked and flashed her abnormally pointed canines "I knew I was scary but I never gave myself that much credit." Kiyoko giggled while Akira chuckled.

"Who are you?" The boy who asked this had makeup on his face and cat ears.

"We could ask you the same question." Akira drawled.

The blonde took a step forward. "I'm Temari; these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara." Akira acknowledged them with a head nod. Kiyoko smiled and tapped Hotaru's shoulder. She signed some things and Hotaru signed back before turning back around.

"She says she likes your fan." Temari frowned. "Can she talk?" Hotaru shook her head no. Temari went to ask something else but Gaara interrupted "What are your names?" He asked in his raspy voice.

"I'm Akira; this is Kiyoko and-" "Hotaru!" "Oh shit," she groaned.

Naruto appeared and swept her into a bone crushing hug. "Were have you been? I miss my ramen partner!" "Cant. Breathe," she gasped out. Naruto let her go quickly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh sorry," Akira rolled her eyes. "Hotaru we need to meet sensei at the house soon."

She nodded and walked up to Akira and Kiyoko. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had disappeared while they were talking so when the sand started to creep up behind them, nobody saw it. Suddenly Hotaru whipped around and stuck her hands out in front of her. The sand hit and invisible wall and stopped. Akira stared at the sand curiously while Hotaru glared at the dumbfounded Gaara.

"Sand. That must be what he keeps in the gourd." Akira muttered under her breath.

Hotaru spook up through gritted teeth. "I don't care where the fuck he keeps it." Her voice was strained as she held of the aggressively thrashing sand.

Akira nodded as she stood up and turned to Kiyoko. "On the count of three teleport us out of here," Kiyoko nodded and grabbed both their arms.

"One, two, three." Hotaru dropped the shield and as the sand swarmed them, the disappeared just as their sensei had leaving a bloodthirsty Gaara and his terrified siblings.


End file.
